Puddles Outside The Wall
by Swagheichou
Summary: A collection of SNK drabbles from stuff I wrote long ago
1. Ereri Drabbles

ERERI

tw: self harm

THIS MEANS IF YOU CAN BE TRIGGERED BY SELF HARM DO NOT READ

I am not responsible for any injuries, self inflicted or otherwise from reading this drabble

separate ultra short drabbles on the same plot

based on Marina and the Diamonds song prompts

"You may be good looking but you aren't a piece of art."

Levi pushed Eren back, "Eren… our time together shouldn't just be making out…"

Eren pushed back, "Levi… please… just this once."

"No," he said.

Eren nodded, "All right… I guess I understand… where you are coming from…"

"Now I can see."

Eren frowned at Levi, who sent a dead glare back. The glare of someone who knew this was how it was going to be.

"You didn't tell me this."

"I didn't want you to know."

"Eren! I needed to know this!"

"You weren't supposed to find out…"

"I know."

"I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine."

"Eren…. are you sure you are all right after that mission."  
>"I'm fine, Levi…"<p>

"I'm going to return in a bit, all right?"

"I only feel alive when I pretend that I am dead."

"Fuck! Eren!" he said, running towards Eren, grabbing his arm, "What are you doing?"

Eren shook slightly, pulling his arm away, and glared angrily.

"Eren… you can't do this to yourself…" he said, reaching for the trembling hand.

"Are you going to stop me?"

"Yes…" he said, pulling the nail from his hand.

"I'm vulnerable."

"Don't take that away from me!" he said, clawing for it.

"No!"

"Eren… calm down… don't do this to yourself, I don't care if you heal."

"Give it back!"

"So you can hurt yourself?"

"Yes!"

"Eren, please don't hurt yourself… you are hurting me, too…"


	2. Eruri Drabbles

p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"em/emEruri drabble set/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"emstrong"strong/ememstrongHuman vulnerability doesn't mean I'm weak."/strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Erwin—Am I weak by possessing things? Valuing them. Does that make me weak?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""No—because they give you something to grasp—to look towards."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""But doesn't that distract me?"br  "You want to protect things you value—they give you purpose."/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"strongem"You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?"em/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Levi sighed, looking away.p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""How do I know if I value something?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""You would do anything to protect it?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""What if you fail?"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""You have not failed, unless you give up."p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"emstrong"My blood is burning radioactive."strong/em/p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; min-height: 13px;" p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;"Levi lifted the blade, "Erwin…"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""Who?!"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""He is the one I value!"p  
>p style="margin: 0px; font-size: 11px; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial;""What did I tell you about liking people!"p 


End file.
